


【魄魄】梦醒时分

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 现实向｜破镜重圆
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文／为啥每天都吃不饱
> 
> 📝设定：  
> //破镜重圆点梗丨来自@豆乳雞達人  
> //魔幻现实向（？）  
> //禁止二改二传丨禁止上升真人

白敬亭已经很久很久没有见到过吴映洁了。甚至连她的声音，曾经无数遍在耳边呼唤他的名字的那个柔美声音，那个他曾以为一辈子都不会忘记的声音，似乎也变成了缥缈的歌声，从他的世界中慢慢远去。

所以当他今天再次接到吴映洁的电话时，说起来还有些可笑，第一通他竟然手抖挂掉了。正当他手足无措的时候，第二通电话又打了来。这是一通没有备注姓名的来电，可白敬亭还是在第一通来的时候就知道对面是吴映洁，反应之快连他自己都有些惊讶。也是讽刺，自己都快忘了她的脸，忘了她的声音，却对这串数字倒背如流。

他沉吟半晌，还是接起了电话：“喂您好，请问您是？”

“嗯？白白！是我啦！”

这一声白白，似乎和三年前一样，一瞬间过往和她共同经历过的场景如同走马灯，在白敬亭的脑海中闪过，吴映洁甜美的笑容和同样甜得腻人的嗓音，全都在他心中哗啦一声猛然升起，像是从一片汪洋大海中突然出现的高台，上面全是深深浅浅无法磨灭的烙印。原来他并没有忘记，全都没有，只是用汹涌海浪掩埋，稍有不慎便再次放任它们浮出水面。

“鬼......吴映洁？”

听到白敬亭喊自己的大名，电话那头似乎愣了一下，过了两秒才再次开口：“白敬亭！出大事了！你快来拯救我啊啊啊！”

白敬亭眉头紧皱，出大事？是什么大事？来找我？

“我现在人在北京，不知道方不方便，是什么事？”语气中带着客气，带着疏离，任谁听都是很平凡的回应，可在吴映洁看不到的地方，他的表情却是担忧，焦急，和疑惑。

吴映洁沉默了很久，久到白敬亭把电话从耳朵旁拿下来两次，确认是不是对方已经把电话挂掉。沉默之后，她的声音和刚开始的语气不再一样，失去了元气，放肆，反而带着一丝不安和胆怯。她说：“我好像......失忆了。”

白敬亭在机场带着墨镜和帽子，手中紧紧地攥着机票和护照，力气大到似乎要把薄薄的登机牌捏穿。他恨自己，恨自己的焦急和忐忑，恨自己的不安和无奈，最恨的还是自己依然爱她的那颗心。一年前吴映洁对他说的话仍历历在目，可如今他却还可以在一通电话后立刻推掉了所有采访和拍摄，买下了最近一班飞往台北的飞机。

她那时候明明白白地对自己说：“我坚持不下去了。”

她还说：“谢谢你。”

最后她闭着眼睛说：“再见了，如果没什么事，希望以后不要再联系了。”

他们明明在一年前就一刀两断，分道扬镳，毫无牵扯毅然决然地分手了不是吗？

“先生，请出示您的证件和登机牌。”安检处工作人员的话打断了他的回忆。他突然有些犹豫，此时前去，真的好吗？然而手上几乎是没有意识的动作，将登机牌和护照交了过去。就当时去看看老朋友，他默许了自己这一系列的行为，给自己找了个借口，通过安检走向了候机大厅，走向一片被大理石地板反射四散，广袤无垠的光亮。

八月中下旬，神州大地早已重分沐浴夏日独有的光和热，即使是在空调开得极低的机舱中白敬亭也感受到了随着飞机一路向南，温度的随之上涨。曾经可以在交通工具上倒头就睡的他，在这接近四个小时的飞行时长中竟然分秒未阖眼。有时候会有与吴映洁相关的回忆在脑海突然出现，但更多的时候只是盯着面前闪亮的小屏幕，看着弧形的飞行航线，什么都没有在想。

周身一片黑暗，像是一片暗潮涌动的海，飞机的轰鸣则是沉沉黑浪，冲刷过每一个搭载的旅客，拍打在白敬亭心上，几乎让他体力不支。所幸他面前还有屏幕闪着幽幽蓝光，展现着飞机如今所处的地理位置和此时此刻的时间，如指引迷途渔船的灯塔。他舍不得将这光熄灭，他不敢将这光熄灭。

前来接机的是吴映洁的助理，他见过的，简单打过招呼之后带着他走向较为隐蔽的地下停车场。在电梯中，助理一直不住地偷偷看他，这一切白敬亭都看在眼里，直到最后在临上车前，助理终于忍不住拉住了他，说：“我知道你们已经分手了，但是现在鬼鬼的状况有点奇怪，她似乎以为你们还在一起，所以......”

是吗？白敬亭有些诧异地挑了挑眉，然后点点头：“我知道了，不用担心。”

助理听到了这样的回答看似放心了，转身走到副驾驶去。白敬亭在她身后搓了搓手心，其实他刚刚说谎了，他根本就不知道该怎么办。拉开车门，迎面对上一个热烈而真实地拥抱，“白白！”这个拥抱甚至让他有些不习惯，当下整个人站在了原地。指尖微颤，有些迟疑，但最后还是将手臂缓缓抬起，轻轻地拍了拍女孩的后背。

经纪人在前面转过头训斥道：“小声点！怕别人听不到吗！等下被别人拍到又是一堆黑你的通稿。”

“哦......”女孩噘着嘴，有些不甘心却听话的离开了白敬亭的胸膛。他终于再次见到她了，见到了那个眼睛中时时刻刻都绽放着璀璨烟花的女孩，当白敬亭的眼睛对上她的同时，自己的心也无法抑制地随同女孩眼中的烟花一起，嘭，嘭，嘭，粲然绽放，夺目得让他几乎想要落泪。

“鬼鬼......好久不见。”

女孩的回答，却让他失神。

“什么好久不见，我们不是昨天才见过吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

来到吴映洁家里，他终于有幸见到了她家的全貌。家很大，很新，四周都是雪白的墙壁，天花板吊着晶莹而华丽的水晶灯，将空间照射得流光溢彩，灯火通明。家具配色和谐，设计精巧，摆放整齐。一切都是干干净净的高贵样子，只是没有一丝有人在此处生活过的痕迹。

“这......是你的家吗？”白敬亭震惊地说话都有些卡顿。

吴映洁有些不好意思地挠挠头：“可能......是吧......”

白敬亭走进房门，忍不住走向了离大门几步远的厨房，厨房很干净，但是看起来不像是吴映洁会喜欢的样子。四周是黑色的反光材质，高贵而优雅，可没有厨具，没有餐具，没有一丝烟火气息。厨房中最显眼的是冰箱，那是S牌最新款双开门的，还很新，甚至连连表面的温度显示器上还覆盖着出厂时保护用的塑料薄膜。白敬亭下意识地伸手打开来，里面却是大量的啤酒和矿泉水，唯一勉强能称得上是食物的，只有一包已经过期半年了的火锅底料。

他看到这，一股无名火从内心中窜上大脑，用力地合上冰箱门转头看向吴映洁，却对上一双无辜的眼眸。她失忆了，现在没有办法责怪她。头再狠狠一转，盯着经纪人，眼神几乎能把人灼穿。

“她平时就吃这些？”

经纪人慌乱地摆手：“我也不知道，在搬了新家之后她从来都没有让我来过这里。”

白敬亭头上的火被这句话噗的一声浇灭，只剩下一丝残存青烟，她在说什么？“吴映洁从来都没有让你进过她家？”

“对，她失忆之后我才第一次来，在这之前她不肯让任何人进入。”

白敬亭有些听不下去，故意转过头假装打量四周，硬生生地把眼泪憋了回去。这一年，他只知道自己过的很不好，即使他故意安排打量的工作，让自己几近没有喘息的时间，可他还是时不时会想起她，尤其是在孤身一人在他们曾经一起住过的家里面的时候，即使所有装潢都全部拆掉重装，可他还是会想起她。

和她一起生活过的地方，曾有一个明亮而温馨的厨房，贴着黄色的可爱橙子花纹壁纸，当午后的阳光投射进来时，把整个空间都映衬得暖洋洋。各种厨具锅碗瓢盆烤箱一应俱全，碗柜中还摆放了不少或可爱或素雅简约的勺子刀叉和饭碗。在没有工作的时候，吴映洁喜欢在厨房里做各种食物，从辛辣的麻辣香锅，鲜香的爆炒鱿鱼，到酸甜的柠檬蛋糕，酥脆的香葱饼干，吴映洁总能做出各种美味的食物，而每一次刚出锅的第一口，都到了白敬亭的肚子里。那些充满芬芳爱意食物，让白敬亭欲罢不能。要抓住一个人的心，先抓住他的胃，诚不欺我。

可现在，白敬亭站在冰冷的厨房里，心如刀割。是什么让曾经热爱厨房和食物的她，变成了现在这样？他再清楚不过。

无言地走出厨房，经纪人拉着他在沙发上坐下，为他倒了一杯水。就连水杯也都是没有花纹，没有颜色的透明玻璃杯。白敬亭盯着看了很久很久才缓过神，深呼吸一口，抬头问：“医生怎么说？”

经纪人摇摇头，“医生说看不出异常。”

“她的父母呢，怎么没有来照顾她？”

“一是因为除了失去部分记忆之外，其他一切正常，还没有到需要人照顾的地步，吴映洁的父母在来看过她之后就被她赶了回去。二是因为事情发生后，她第一个要联系的人就是你，她说......她说，有什么问题，找你一定可以得到解决。”

白敬亭哑然，无奈地笑。即使失忆了，也下意识地依靠我吗？如果真的这么依赖我，离不开我，为何当时能那么狠心，说出那种话。他微微摇了摇头，看向身边的吴映洁，“那你说说，发生了什么吧。”

“白白你最好了！那我开始说了哦！”吴映洁还是那么元气十足，却不知道这反而让白敬亭的心更加痛苦。

“那一天是这样的，我明明记得今天是8月21日，刚拍完酒店惊魂......”

“等等。”白敬亭忍不住打断她，“酒店惊魂？”

“对呀，酒店惊魂，你不会忘记了吧！我可是连失忆都记得诶。”

“我当然没有忘，可是那是......”

“对，没错。”经纪人忍不住在旁边插话，“那是2017年的事情。”

白敬亭双目睁圆：“可是，可是那是......”

经纪人叹了口气点点头：“对，没错，那是三年前的事了。”

“我也很奇怪为什么我会正正好好失去了三年的记忆。”吴映洁在旁边端正地坐着，双手放在膝盖上，像是知道自己犯了错，正在等待老师惩罚的幼儿园小孩。怪不得她第一个打电话给他，怪不得她一开始那么亲昵地叫他白白，在她的记忆里，他们才刚刚在一起没多久而已啊。

白敬亭努力地找回了一些理智，拉住经纪人急切地问：“先不说别的，她那些工作怎么办，能处理吗？”

“说到这个，”经纪人深吸一口气，“有一个坏消息和两个个好消息，我就不问你先听哪个了。其中一个好消息是未来十天内，吴映洁没有任何工作安排，坏消息是，没有工作安排是因为她需要专心准备十天之后的工作，演，话，剧。”

白敬亭还没说话，反倒是吴映洁大声倒吸了一口冷气：“什么！演话剧！你之前怎么不说！”

“这不是要等救兵来了才敢说吗......”经纪人一边说一边用眼睛不住地瞟白敬亭，越说声音越小，直到微如蚊语。

“那现在怎么办！”吴映洁慌张地站了起来，开始来回走动，“我完全不知道我要演话剧这回事！怎么办怎么办怎么办。”说罢她突然紧紧抓住经纪人的手：“现在辞演还来得及吗！”

“来得及倒是来得及......剧组有准备B角......”经纪人一脸痛苦，“但是你知道自从你接到这个话剧之后发了多少宣传吗。”把手机递到了吴映洁的手上。界面是已经打开的ins，一路刷下来，全是自己的宣传博。“你舍得吗？”经纪人残忍补刀。

白敬亭也是眉头紧皱深感不妙，但还是问道：“那还有一个好消息呢？”

“还有一个好消息，她的台词不是很难，也不是很多。十天背下来是肯定没问题的，就是不知道现场表演能不能顶得住，和其他演员之间能不能磨合得来了。”

坐在地上的吴映洁突然发问：“下一次大彩排是什么时候？”

“五天后。”

地上的女孩听闻此言腾的站起来哒哒哒哒跑回了房间，然后又哒哒哒哒地跑了出来，有些尴尬地问：“你们知道我一般把剧本放在那里吗？”

经纪人摇摇头。

白敬亭想了一下，试探性地提议：“在枕头底下？”

吴映洁再次跑进房间，不久就传来了“找到了”的声音。对于白敬亭一下就猜中这件事经纪人似乎没有感到惊讶，吴映洁也没有感到惊讶，反而是白敬亭自己，对自己仍然记得相爱时的那些细节而惊讶不已。原来我这么爱她吗？白敬亭觉得自己好像也是第一天才知道。


	3. Chapter 3

看到那剧本的时候，白敬亭觉得可能有希望了。剧本不厚，几乎每一页都是五彩斑斓的划痕，和歪歪斜斜的笔迹。有关于生僻字的拼音，有提示语音语调的箭头，还有一些吴映洁自己对角色的理解和感悟，几个月以来的积累似乎铺陈开来，全部展现在了这小小的剧本上。

“哇，原来2020年的我这么努力哦！”这些痕迹令吴映洁自己都感到惊叹。

“其实你一直都这么努力。”

听到白敬亭这么说，吴映洁回报了一个“你好窝心”的笑容。

她不知道其实白敬亭的话没有说完，后半句是，除了对于爱情。

“再怎么艰难我也要试试，不能对不起2020年的我自己。”说完这句话吴映洁就抱着剧本走到房间里，留下白敬亭和经纪人在客厅面面相觑。

“那个，你跟吴映洁说了吗？”白敬亭不忍把分手二字说出口，好在经纪人也是个聪明人，听得出他没说明的话。

“还没有，我不知道怎么和她说。”经纪人露出了十分抱歉的表情。

白敬亭点点头：“那先不说了，十天后的巡演要紧。”

“可这......”

“没事，我这几天没有工作。”这是白敬亭一天之内第二次说谎了。

经纪人松了一口气：“我真的都不知道怎么感谢你，明明你们都......”

“嗯，没事，情况特殊。”

“这几天你就在这边住吧。”

听到这句话白敬亭一怔，随即感觉自己把自己坑了个彻底，说不和吴映洁说分手的事的人是他自己，说自己这几天没安排工作的人也是他自己，那么，他作为吴映洁的现男友，住在这简直是大势所趋。

听到经纪人离去的关门声，吴映洁走了出来。看到客厅中央的白敬亭悄悄地从他身后靠近，背后一把抱住。白敬亭被她吓了一跳，下意识想挣脱开，却突然意识到了自己此时此刻的临时身份。如果现在，在这个时刻，在这个空间，我是她的男朋友，那么。白敬亭小心翼翼地转身，伸出双臂，我抱抱她应该是可以的吧？他遵从于心中那些曾经压抑了不知道多久，却又在今天争先恐后冒出头来的嫩芽，轻轻地把女孩拢进了怀里，收拢，紧紧拥抱，像是怀揣着什么无价之宝。

“白白。”

“嗯？”

“其实我很害怕。”

“没事的，别害怕，大不了就和导演坦白，然后让B角上就好。”

“不是这个。”吴映洁从他怀里抬起头，看起来委屈巴巴，“我差点以为我是穿越到了一个你和我没有在一起的世界里了。”

白敬亭语塞，显然对那通电话她是有记忆的。

“当时你接我电话，说话的感觉好陌生，真的就像和我只是萍水相逢，一起拍过综艺而已。”

“还好现在我抱着你，我可以确认，你还是我认识的那个白敬亭。”说完在他的怀里蹭了蹭。

“先不想这些了，这几天就全身心看剧本，好吗？”白敬亭说出来的话，尾音带着连他自己都未察觉地颤抖。如今他只想尽量将吴映洁的思绪引开，引到剧本上去，全然不顾自己的内心也早已是一团乱麻。

“有你真好～”听到熟悉的话语，白敬亭瞬间有点恍惚，这是在梦境吗？如果是，那为何这拥抱的触感和温度如此真实，如果不是，为何他会感到此时的情景和他之前做过的梦重合。她这一句有你真好，白敬亭已经记不清自己究竟梦到过多少次。

未开灯的大厅只有微弱光亮，窗外传来声声虫鸣，像是月光洒在石阶上发出清脆声响。他们在空旷的客厅拥抱，像是带有温度的虚幻梦境。

吴映洁的手机暂时交给白敬亭保管，以便她可以全身心投入到剧本当中。所幸应该是提前已经和朋友家人打过了招呼，手机屏幕上没有本来幻想中的无数来电和消息。吴映洁的手机壁纸就这么干干净净的展现在了桌面，没有图案，是全黑的，黑得干干净净，没有一丝杂质。“我也不知道我为什么要用这样的壁纸诶。”吴映洁这么解释道。

“哇！现在的手机好高级哦，居然可以人脸识别，OPPO R11好像都做不到耶......”

“现在基本上都可以人脸识别解锁，而且，OPPO现在已经出到OPPO Reno 3 Pro了。”

第五季明星大侦探白敬亭也参与了，虽然自己参与的期数不多，但是他还是把每一期都抽空看完。他看着节目里那个可爱的女孩，那个没有他在身边也依然活泼的女孩，心中产生风暴。多久之前记者一句“鬼鬼说你不在她都玩不到最后了”，他居然能让他记到现在。看到没有他在的每一期，女孩依然开朗，很好的完成了每一次的拍摄任务，白敬亭在感到欣慰，感到放心了些的同时，随之而来的是莫大的空虚。心里突然出现的黑洞，大张旗鼓地用力吸收汲取着他对女孩的全部爱意和不舍，似乎要将他整个人都生吞活剥。然而，每次看完最新一期的明星大侦探之后，白敬亭心里的黑洞更会长大一点，愈发在他心中猖狂地叫嚣着“你看她是真的不需要你了”。

吴映洁此时此刻不知道阴影中的白敬亭心里在想什么，只顾盯着手机喃喃自语：“密码......完全不记得啊，我都不知道我还有这样的手机。”吴映洁拿着手机，盯着输入密码的界面看了一会，干脆地按下了1015。手机主屏幕流畅的开启。白敬亭看到这一幕，忍不住从阴影中走到了月光下，抓住了吴映洁的手臂。2017年的吴映洁用自己的生日做密码，这当然可以理解，可这个手机是2020年的吴映洁的，不是吗？

吴映洁任由他把手机拿去，对他说：“密码还是你的生日啦，我果然还是有一点点了解自己的~手机给你啦，你帮我保管哦。”说罢又抱着剧本把自己封锁在了房间里。

读剧本的时候喜欢把一个人关在房间里，吴映洁的这个习惯白敬亭以前是再了解不过，本应见怪不怪，可刚刚他甚至有一种想要拉住吴映洁，拜托他不要把自己一个人丢在客厅里，麻烦她解释一下为什么分手了还要用自己的生日作为密码，手机桌面为什么是黑色的，你，还爱我吗？

可他仍尚存理智，白敬亭明白，这些问题如果问记忆停留在17年的吴映洁，想必她也是没有办法回答的。


	4. Chapter 4

吴映洁关上了房门，抑制不住地靠着门滑落，坐在了地上。

她其实不是那么神经大条的人，她知道现在和三年前肯定有什么不一样了，可是她想不出具体是哪里不一样，可那种虚无缥缈的感觉却始终存在，若隐若现。

今天一整天过得像是拍电影，明明失忆是早上才发生的事，到了当天晚上却恍如隔世。昨天晚上她记得清清楚楚，是和往常一样枕在白敬亭的臂弯里安然入眠，可如今到了早上再睁眼，身边却空空如也。

吴映洁本来以为是白敬亭比她早醒，已经起身，可等她坐起来却惊讶地发现周围的一切都是陌生的。被子是很干净的白色被子，配上一模一样没有花纹的白色床单。床上有很多很多的玩偶，皮卡丘，哆啦A梦，三眼仔，全都是她所喜欢的，可她却没有任何自己买过这些玩偶的印象。这里如果没有那些玩偶，真的看起来很像在酒店诶，吴映洁想。自己是什么时候来到这个地方的？真的睡的那么熟吗，连被搬动到完全不一样的地方都没有意识？

床头的黑色手机吸引了她的注意力，这是谁的手机？她不敢轻举妄动，蹑手蹑脚地下了床，没想到一脚踩在了什么圆形的东西上，痛的让她叫出了声。她连忙捂住了嘴巴，站在原地等待着什么事发生。可是什么都没有发生，看似在这里没有除了她以外的任何人存在。把白色的小圆颗粒从脚底摘了下来随手丢到床头的垃圾桶里，吴映洁推开门出去。

一开门她更加的疑惑，这充满着性冷淡设计风的地方到底是哪里？眺望窗外，这看起来好像是台北，嗯，台北市中心。不对！吴映洁顿时感觉脑子死机，我昨晚睡的时候不是在北京吗！怎么如今醒来却在台北！

此时从门口冲进来一个人，把吴映洁下得不轻，等看清了那个人的脸之后吴映洁像看到了救星：“阿先！”

可阿先接下来说的话让她更是摸不着头脑。“吴映洁！你是想吓死我吗！你失联了整整三天！你在干嘛！”

“啊？”

这便是今天早上发生的事。在经历了去医院，见父母，见朋友的一系列操作之后，阿先终于同意再次带吴映洁回到她的家中。事情至此也差不多弄明白了，吴映洁完完整整地失去了从2017年8月11日至2020年8月11日的全部记忆。吴映洁早上醒来的地方正是在自己家中的床上，而这个地方正是属于2020年的那个自己。

家人朋友都还安好，那么他呢？

“阿先！我的手机是哪个，我要打电话给白敬亭。”

“白敬亭？打给他干嘛？”阿先的语气带着克制的不解。

“这种大事当然要告诉他啦！”

“你的手机是床头那个，但是......”

没等阿先说完，吴映洁就飞快的拿过手机，输入1015解锁，按了几下拨通了白敬亭的电话。这一切都发生的太过自然，自然到阿先竟然没有勇气把后面准备说的话继续说下去。不说吴映洁对白敬亭的电话号码究竟有多熟悉，就凭密码解锁的熟练程度，也让她无法再阻止面前的人的所有行动。

电话结束，阿先看起来比吴映洁本人还要紧张：“他怎么说？”

吴映洁挑挑眉：“还能怎么说，当然是说马上过来啊。”一脸有恃无恐，成功地掩盖住了她刚开始接听电话时，曾展露出不到一秒的微妙表情。

等待白敬亭的时间，吴映洁全部都用来适应她自己的家，更准确来说是用来找寻这确实是她的家的痕迹。这里实在是太不像她了，所有的装饰都是黑白灰色调，冷淡疏离。如果是她自己装修，应该会装修成暖黄色才对啊。

床边没有温暖的床头灯，更没有馨香的喷雾器，只有一个光秃秃的床头柜，上面放着喝了半杯的水。连水杯都是没有花纹的玻璃杯，吴映洁拿起来端详，更是由衷的感到不可思议。2020年的我究竟是什么样的一个人？吴映洁想象不出来。2020年的我，好像变得连我自己都不认识了。

这里的一切都是崭新的，连带着空气。让她感到不安，却又同时让她感到如获新生般的期待。

让她确信这里是自己家的东西还是有的，吴映洁最后在书柜的最顶层找到了一块小小的金条。这块是明星大侦探第一季收官的时候何老师撒老师给的，她记得很清楚，她和白白一人一个。上面的编号刻印清晰可见，没有丝毫灰尘，看来这几年依然是用心保存并保养着。

No.xxxxx089，看着金条上的编号，吴映洁在心中默默念出来。在第一季收官之后，大家在后台曾用这根金条“碰杯”来着，庆祝第一季结束，感谢一季以来的互相关照，那天的一切都历历在目，像是昨日重现。那个时候的自己无论如何也想不到，在不久的未来后会和白敬亭在一起。可真当在一起之后，那种宿命感却足以让她确信他们此生都不会分离。

在吴映洁强烈的意愿下，阿先同意让她跟随保姆车一同前往桃园机场。在路上她知道了一些关于2020年的自己的事，2020年的她收获颇丰，不仅发行了一张全新的专辑，拍摄了不少时尚杂志封面，甚至参与了她曾经最喜欢的导演新创作的电影。

“那白敬亭呢，他这三年怎么样？”

“白敬亭啊......”这句话尾音似乎有些拖长，像是若有若无的回避。“他也不错，有好几部剧得到了好评，上个月好像还拿奖了吧。”

“什么奖，还有别的呢？电影？综艺？他还有去明星大侦探吗？”

“这个你等会自己问他吧，我也不太清楚。”阿先掩饰般舔了舔嘴唇。

“难道我平时不会和你说？我这么话痨的一个人。”吴映洁轻快地笑了。

“狗粮吃过了就消化了啊，哪还有在肚子里留着的道理。”

“喂~”吴映洁又笑了。

阿先偏头看向副驾驶上笑得花枝乱颤的吴映洁，嘴角随之无意识地上扬。回想起在这之前的几个月，吴映洁苍白的面颊和黑眼圈，以及她始终平直的嘴角，现在的她看起来像是真心实意地在开怀大笑了，若真是这样，失忆好像也不是什么坏事。好像真的很久没有看到吴映洁这么畅快的大笑，都快忘了原来她笑起来是这样的美好。

阿先看得入了神，一回头差点撞上前面的车尾。

在等待阿先去接白敬亭的时候，吴映洁就趴在车窗上看着往来的行人。2020年和2017年似乎并没有什么两样，但是她还是可以感觉到细微的差异，比如那个每次她过来都在施工的停车场似乎建好了，上面三三两两停着车；行道树茂密了不少，在炎热的夏天洒下了大片大片的阴翳；但那个总是在报刊亭读书的大爷好像不在了，报刊亭也窗口紧闭。

封闭的车窗也挡不住树上吵闹的声声蝉鸣，阳光刺眼，照的沥青公路冒着热气。在这样的夏日里，她一眼就看到了从到达大厅出口出来的白敬亭。那人全副武装，带着墨镜帽子和口罩，可即使这样她还是立刻就认出来了。他的身形，他的走路姿势像是深深地刻在了脑海里，让她确信这个人就是白敬亭。

他好像瘦了些，不知是不是因为瘦，显得更加高挑，气质不凡。虽然在自己的记忆里面昨天才见过面，一起过完自己的28岁生日，但是一想到等下要面对的是所谓“未来”的他，这让吴映洁还是有些紧张和期待。

“白白！”当他一打开门，吴映洁就忍不住拥抱了上去。他身上的气味好像和三年前不太一样了，可还是一样温暖。


	5. Chapter 5

这五天里，吴映洁除了吃饭，看剧本，就是缠着白敬亭讲这三年以来发生的事。

“原来明星大侦探都排到第五季了呀！”看着吴映洁惊讶的神情，白敬亭不知道为何会再次觉得她像一只小松鼠。明明最后分别的时候，觉得她像雪豹来着。可能是因为失去了那些将她打磨出尖刺的经历，让重新出现在白敬亭面前的这个吴映洁，更像是他心中长久以来爱着的那个人。

“这三年以来的每一个生日，你都陪我过了吗？”

“当然。”这几天的相处已经把白敬亭从一个拙劣的说谎者，转变成了巧言善辩的人。他这几天说的谎太多又太真，当他说出这句当然的时候，以往所有脑补过的场景仿佛成了真，他好似真的陪她度过了每一个生日一般。这句当然温柔而又坚定，都让他几乎差点就这么骗过了自己。

“我就知道！”吴映洁兴奋得像个孩子，“你知道我28岁生日许的什么愿望吗？”

白敬亭心中其实有所猜测，但是此时此刻他宁愿吴映洁不要把它说出来，“愿望说出来会不灵的。”

“已经实现了的就没关系吧！”吴映洁的眼中星星满溢，“我当时有一个愿望，就是希望以后每一个生日你都在我身边。”

走马灯此时似乎正好转到了2017年8月11日那一晚。

他们本来说好，十天后在明星大侦探见就好，可白敬亭却忍不住还是在11号的下午买了当天的飞机，没有让任何人知道，从北京义无反顾地飞向南方。

等到突然出现在女孩眼前，蛋糕正端在她的面前，四周漆黑一片。他就这么突然出现在了吴映洁的视野里，像是一个没来得及包装的礼物，温暖，又惊喜。“白白！”当时她也是这么叫她，语气和现在在他面前的她别无二致。

如今白敬亭再想起当时的场景，似乎所有的颜色都被淡化模糊，只剩下当时映在吴映洁眼中的烛火，额格外清晰明亮，带着温暖炙热的橙黄色光。她的眼睛是那么的澄澈，像是被清泉水流洗浣过的月亮。

吴映洁喜欢拥抱多过于亲吻，这是他自己总结出来的答案。不然为什么每一次见到自己的第一件事都是将小小的毛茸茸地脑袋贴近自己怀里呢？其实吴映洁不知道，他也是这样。

亲吻所带来的的喘息和心跳，会让人紧张和兴奋，但拥抱给予的温度环绕和温柔味道，在白敬亭心中是更加接近于描述爱情的事物。拥抱会给人带来安心，平静，安全感和归属感，会让白敬亭觉得自己正在爱人与被爱。

“昨天生日发生了什么，好想知道哦......”吴映洁翻着手机相册，试图找到自己31岁生日会的蛛丝马迹，可一无所获。

“突然想起来昨天忘记给你唱生日歌，不如现在帮你补过一个生日吧。”

白敬亭岂止是没有唱生日歌，昨天的他硬生生逼迫着自己连一句生日快乐都没有发送给她。像是在赌气，又好像只是在气自己。

而现在他说出这样的话，简直像是为了弥补自己刚刚说过的谎话下意识说出来的一样。如果在今天帮你补过了生日，那么我刚刚说的“每一年811都有陪在你身边”就不算说谎了吧。

“诶？这么突然？”吴映洁虽然说的是疑问句，但是语气确是带着笑，“那样我岂不是连续两天过生日了好幸福鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅”

“我刚好知道一个虚拟的吹蜡烛APP，”白敬亭掏出手机，突然啪的一声，眼前一阵漆黑。房间里所有的灯都被关闭，耳边传来了吴映洁地轻笑：“这样才比较有氛围。”

电子蛋糕显示在手机屏幕上，蜡烛顶端的烛火甚至可以随着气流燃起熄灭，这一切都把吴映洁带入了过生日的状态中去。当看着双手合十放在胸前，闭着眼睛认真许愿的吴映洁，白敬亭胸口突如其来涌上一股温热，让他忍不住想要亲吻她颤动地唇。

当吴映洁意识到白敬亭做了什么的时候，愣了一下，眼睛眨动，睫毛扇过白敬亭的脸颊流下轻轻地酥痒。自然而然的回吻，任凭对方的鼻息和自己的喘气交织，奏成轻快而缠绵地乐章。

手机屏幕在一段时间后自己熄灭，突如其来的彻底黑暗让白敬亭清醒，惶恐地与吴映洁香甜的唇瓣分别，在心中狠狠地给了自己一巴掌。白敬亭，你这不是乘人之危吗？

借着黑暗，白敬亭看到吴映洁看着自己，她在微笑着，舔舔嘴唇似乎还有些意犹未尽，像是蓄势待发的猎人，可脸颊上即使在黑夜中也清晰可见的红晕硬生生地将她背叛。

“咳咳，吹蜡烛吹蜡烛。”为了掩饰自己的情绪，白敬亭低头将手机屏幕打开，举在了自己的眼前。

“呼”一阵气流带着声音从吴映洁口中呼出，掠过白敬亭的手腕，四散在空气里。“吹完啦！”吴映洁看起来还是那么开朗。

当客厅的灯打开，突如其来的光亮让白敬亭差点睁不开眼，等他适应了亮度，再看向吴映洁，却发现她双眼蓄满泪水。“怎么了？”他下意识地想要为她擦掉眼泪。

“啊，就是灯光太亮了。”吴映洁笑嘻嘻地把泪水抹在手上。

“这段时间因为要背剧本，我都可能会很晚才睡，所以我们暂时先不住一间好吗？”

“当然。”白敬亭求之不得，他真的担忧如果再次同床共枕，他不能战胜人性的本能。“那么我就先洗洗睡了。”全然不顾吴映洁“这么早吗？”疑惑地发问。

冷水从头顶倾泻而下，打在白敬亭身上，清醒一点，他对自己说。现在的你们看起来在真，也是虚假的，你们已经分手了，吴映洁迟早也都会想起来。做个人吧白敬亭！他一拳锤在墙壁上，坚硬的瓷砖把指节撞得通红。

“白敬亭。”此时厕所门传来咚咚的声响。

她要进来吗？不会吧。白敬亭慌乱的扯了浴巾包裹在身上，“什么事？”

“我没有找到你可以穿的衣服，所以下楼去买了两件，给你挂在门把手上了，你等下出来可以穿~”

原来是说这个。

“好。”他回应道，“谢......”他应该说谢谢吗？谢谢二字所带来的的距离感会不会让吴映洁察觉？就在白敬亭犹豫的时候，错过了开口的时机。

冷水澡过后白敬亭头脑也像过了冷水一般冷却了下来，开门拿过吴映洁新买来的衣服穿上。很合身。三年以来，他的身材早不似以前，肌肉线条因为勤于锻炼而被雕琢得精致，全身上下只有健美。她是怎么一下就买到这么合身的衣服的？

吴映洁像是知道他的疑惑一般，一看到他出来就忍不住和他炫耀，“你看，我的手机备忘录里面居然有你的尺码诶！我刚刚就只照着这个买的，果然很合身。”

“你洗好了就快去睡吧~我还要再看一会剧本，先说晚安~”

记录了我的尺码，是吗？一股苦涩从白敬亭口中弥漫开来，像是生黄连入口，苦涩异常。吴映洁，我曾经自诩世界上最了解你的人，甚至直到分手前我都这么狂妄自大，可如今我却发现，我好像从来都没有真正了解过你。


	6. Chapter 6

这五天里，吴映洁真的不知道自己究竟有没有踏踏实实地入睡超过1个小时。大多数时候是在沙发上琢磨剧本直到睡着，猛然惊醒后又全身心的投入到剧本中去。如今台词她已背得滚瓜烂熟，但心中的忐忑却越来越大。

完全瞒着导演和合作伙伴是做不到的，在今天的大彩排之前吴映洁还是鼓起勇气和大家说了自己的情况。面对如此突如其来的状况，大家都在关心她的却也同时对她能不能胜任感到不安。而今天的大排练，可以说是导演组给她的最后一次机会。

如果可以通过今天的考验，那么就可以继续完成2020年的自己未完成的工作，如果通过不了，她不敢想这样的情况。虽说只是一次表演话剧的机会，可是她不清楚自己曾为了这个机会付出了多少努力，为了可以在台上顺利将故事表现出来做了多少工作。她不愿意放弃。

白敬亭陪着她去了，伪装成了她新招的小助理。“别怕，我就在台下。”他说。

等到真正穿上了全套的演出服，化完了完整的表演妆，吴映洁看着镜子里的自己，感到莫大的恐惧。话剧相比起电视剧和电影，甚至可以说是更考验演员演技和应变能力的表现形式。在此之前她甚至没有想过自己有一天会站在舞台上，面向就坐在台下的成百上千名观众表演。我真的可以吗？镜子里的自己身着鲜艳的宫廷装束，头上高耸的尖顶帽缀着大颗大颗的红色宝石装饰。在灯火通明的化妆间，闪闪发光，刺的眼睛发痛。

当你走出这扇门，你要记住你不再是吴映洁，你是尊贵而温柔典雅的皇后。

可惜五天想要完美演绎一个角色还是太难。吴映洁搞砸了。台词磕磕绊绊了两三次，就连道具也差点拿错。

彩排结束之后，即使周围的同事都鼓励她，说她5天能完成到这个程度已经是做的很好，可她自己心里清楚得很，远远不够，这样的表演远远达不到足以展现在观众面前的标准。

果然还是不行吗？

下了台之后她看着镜子里的自己，戏服真漂亮，穿上它的自己也真漂亮，漂亮的让人舍不得移开目光。可脸上略微有点花掉的妆似乎在提醒着自己，放弃吧，别做梦了。

即使知道不可能，还拼了命去做的自己，是不是有点太可笑了？吴映洁苦笑了一下，伸出双手准备把头顶的帽子摘下来。

“鬼鬼。”回头看发现是总导演。

“导演，我……”奇怪，明明没有想哭的，可不知为何一开口泪珠就啪嗒啪嗒地掉落，像是断了线的洁白珍珠，散落一地。

“诶我还没说什么，哭干嘛啦。”

导演和她差不多年纪，他们之间相比起上下级，用朋友来形容似乎更合适。

“导演！对不起了啦，我只能做到这样，是我太烂了，呜呜呜呜呜……”吴映洁一边抽泣一边说。

“诶，好了不哭了，我觉得你做的很好啊，这才五天诶，再过五天我都不知道你可以做成什么样咧。”

“再过五天？”吴映洁泪眼朦胧地抬头看向导演，“导演你的意思是不会换掉我吗？”

“那可不好说哦，”导演故作考虑状，“还要看五天后最后一次彩排你的表现囖。”

“导演！”吴映洁边哭边笑，这复杂的表情让导演也差点笑出来。

“还哭吗？还不快去练习？”

“不哭了不哭了。”吴映洁用力把脸上的泪水抹掉，没想到把妆弄得更花。

“诶你这样看起来好像小丑，要不你换个角色演那个小丑。”

“才不要咧！”吴映洁破涕为笑。

即使自己表现得不尽人意，但是导演却愿意再给她一次机会，太好了，这个好消息要赶快和白敬亭说才行。吴映洁和导演告别之后便快速跑到观众席，可观众席只剩下打扫的清洁阿伯正在忙碌，之前那个带着黑色兜帽的身影却不知去了哪里。

“阿伯！你刚刚有看到一个带着兜帽的男生吗？”

“有啊，他刚刚接了一通电话之后就从后门走了哟，你找他啊？”

“对啊，谢谢阿伯！”

白敬亭自己走了？是有什么急事吗？突然有工作？吴映洁打电话给他，却无人接听。他如果要走，起码会回去拿东西。吴映洁二话没说心急火燎地开了车回去，在自己家的门口撞上了正准备离去的白敬亭。太好了，赶上了。

“白白！你去哪里？怎么都不和我说一声？”

“我，我还有些无法推掉的工作，不得不回去了。”

“啊~你不陪我了吗，你四不四不爱人家了。”

“你不爱我了吗”本来是一句恋人之间普普通通的，黏糊糊软绵绵的撒娇，吴映洁本意也就是如此，可这普通的一句话却无意中让白敬亭怒火中烧。

“我不爱你？你知道你说的这句话有多可笑吗？”

吴映洁看出了白敬亭情绪的变化，一刹那间愣住了。她看出来白敬亭生气了，却不知道他这股火从何而来。

“如果不爱你，我怎么会一个电话就推掉所有工作飞过来；如果不爱你，我为什么会记得你的习惯，记得你的喜好；如果不爱你，我为什么要怎么作贱自己，陪你玩这虚情假意的游戏，拼命让自己忘掉我们已经分手了的事实！”

“你在说什么啊......”吴映洁被他的状态吓到了，洁捂着嘴巴，忍住不让自己在外人面前掉下泪来，可是眼眶抑制不住泛红，像是浸了熟过头了的树莓滴下的汁液。

“我在说什么？”白敬亭自嘲地笑了一声，破罐子破摔，“说分手的是你，说坚持不下去的是你，说不要再联系的是你，你问我在说什么？”

“我是真的不明白，为什么上天就如此地眷顾你，为什么你可以这么幸运，干干脆脆的把自己做过的事说过的话全部都忘掉，留我一个人记得那些痛苦的回忆。”

“所以，我们是分手了吗？”吴映洁有些难以置信，那么爱白敬亭的自己，居然会说出那些话吗？她不敢相信。

白敬亭现在看起来好像已经不生气了，或者换一种说法，丧失了所有的情绪。

“即使你现在失忆了，你也要对你曾经说过的话负责。你说你们以后不要再联系了，所以也请你遵守约定。我还有工作，现在必须要走了。五天后你还要上台，祝你之后一切顺利。”说完转头离去。

吴映洁沉浸在巨大的震惊之中没有反应过来，等她醒过神，天已经黑了，她的身边再次空无一人。

夏日暴雨袭来，雷声轰鸣，闪电噼里啪啦肆虐地划破漆黑的夜。吴映洁在没有开灯的客厅把自己蜷缩成小小的一团，此时此刻，她本应有很多需要思考的事，可是她的脑子似乎存在独立的意志，趋利避害，筛选出了此时思考最不会伤害到她的事。

还有五天就是最终彩排，她需要更加努力才行。

“白敬亭”三个字，以及和这三个字相关的所有事情，如欧洲文艺复兴时期被埋葬的宝剑。这把剑很美，金箔包裹的剑柄上镶嵌闪着夺目耀眼光芒的宝石，可是拿起来实在太沉重，需要耗尽全身的力气，两侧的剑锋锋利无比，一不小心就会把她划得遍体鳞伤。那伤口似乎无法愈合，火辣辣的痛得灼人，痛得吴映洁不敢再想，不敢再碰。


	7. Chapter 7

原本在客厅沙发上疲惫的入睡的吴映洁第二天是在自己的床上醒来的，一股咖啡和煎蛋的香气从厨房透过门缝渗透进来。白敬亭回来了？吴映洁猛的从床上跳起。当看到在厨房的阿先时，她不得不承认她有一丝“也是，怎么可能呢”这样的失落。

“阿先。”

听到吴映洁呼唤自己，阿先回过头。

“我有些问题想问问你，我就问这一次。”

“我和白敬亭什么时候分手的？”

阿先转过头的时候就有一种不祥的预感，果然，逃避了许久的问题最终还是直愣愣地戳在了她的面前。有些必须面对的事，再怎么逃都是逃不掉的。

“大概一年前。”

“我提的分手？”

“对。”

“我说我累了坚持不下去了？”

“是。”

“我还和白敬亭说以后都不再联系了？”

“嗯。”

“那你为什么......”

阿先还等着吴映洁接下来的问题，她说了一半的话却戛然而止。

“算了。我知道了。”吴映洁转身回到房间，关上了门。

平底锅里油还滋滋地冒着烟，煎蛋因为缺乏照料，冒出了烧焦的黑烟，又被油烟机全数吸净，像是一阵没有声音的叹息。这个烧焦了的，也只好倒掉了。

阿先在和吴映洁打照面之前幻想过无数可能出现的情况，可能会被质问为什么不早说，也有可能被迫面对吴映洁的歇斯底里，她甚至想过如果吴映洁再次恢复成2020年那副模样，自己是不是需要立刻拉着她去医院复诊。

可她没有想过吴映洁会变成这样，神色平静，语气平淡，就这么简简单单问了几个问题，像是在好奇地询问着与自己不相关的故事。

“鬼鬼？”阿先来到房门口敲了敲门，“不吃早餐吗？”

“吃。”吴映洁拿着剧本走了出来。

阿先就这么看着吴映洁拿着剧本走到厨房，把盘子里做好的早餐一口一口吃掉，再将咖啡一饮而尽，转身回了房间，房门在阿先面前轻轻关上。在这期间，吴映洁的视线始终没有离开剧本一刻，太过专注和平静，甚至让阿先感到一丝不寒而栗。

今天早上她是被一个电话叫醒的，而那个电话来自白敬亭。

“您能不能帮忙照顾一下吴映洁，让她按时吃饭，保证睡眠。”电话那头的人态度诚恳地请求。

“当然。”

“还有，能不能......”白敬亭好像有些难以启齿，“能不能帮我向她说一声对不起。”

白敬亭本以为一直以来都好说话的阿先肯定会答应他的请求，没想到她却十分干脆的拒绝了。

“你有你的工作，我非常理解，你托我照顾好她，这个本来也是我应该做的事，在所不辞。但是我不接受代替你说对不起这样的委托。道歉的话，唯有本人亲口去说出来，才真正具有意义。”

“可是......我不知道自己还有没有资格再见到她。”

“这些都是你们之间的事，不必和我说，我不干涉，也不想干涉。”

阿先的话丝毫没有留任何情面，说的白敬亭哑口无言，最重要的是她说的每句话都有理有据，无法反驳。

“我知道了......谢谢你。”

“不会。”

这么多年来，吴映洁和白敬亭的爱恨纠葛阿先没少看，作为一个经纪人，一个助理，她深知自己不该干涉老板的情感生活。但作为吴映洁的朋友，她却由衷的希望他们之间能有一个皆大欢喜的结局。可是我又能做什么呢，她心想，重重地叹了口气，走回厨房将剩下冷掉的早餐倒到垃圾桶里。明明是别人的爱情故事，却让她担心忧虑以至于胃口全无，至于不至于？

对他们之间发生了什么，白敬亭为什么要道歉，阿先是当真一点兴趣都没有，她想知道的只有吴映洁现在平静的情绪下是否暗流涌动，想知道她精神状态好不好，入睡还正常吗，但是这一切问题的答案却被死死地关在门内，这一关等于干脆地切断了吴映洁和她所有沟通的桥梁。

吴映洁觉得可能从出生到现在，这辈子都没有这么平静过。阿先好像住在了自己家里，因为每天早上中午晚上都会有丰盛的食物放在厨房，有时候是外送，有时候是阿先自己做的家常菜。她也曾和阿先说过，不用这么麻烦的，她可以照顾好自己。可阿先怎么也不肯离去，“你这个样子叫我怎么放心？”阿先眉头紧皱。

吴映洁不明白，自己现在有什么好不放心的？每天就是吃饭，看剧本，洗漱，睡觉。简直太规律了，规律的都有些过了头，像是活在封闭式管理学校里。

由于每天都拿着剧本翻看，笔记越记越多，逐渐变成了厚厚一沓，而原先那几页薄薄的纸早已粘粘补补得不成样子。被拿握揉捏得皱巴巴的纸会一种特殊的味道，带着日常生活的油腥，和多日努力而浸染的汗水气息。

剧本她已经看的很熟了，连做梦梦到的场景都是剧中包含的一幕幕，梦中说的话都是自己将要上台展现的台词。甚至一天晚上睡前，她竟下意识地想，国王入睡了吗？几秒之后才意识到并没有什么国王，没有什么莎姆雷特，而她也不是皇后。漫漫长夜，她只有孤身一人。

到了正式表演前最后一次大彩排的日子，吴映洁在化妆间再次穿上了那华美的服饰。看着镜子里的自己，和上一次相比好像什么都没变，但是又好像全部推翻重来般的新鲜。她没有丝毫的恐惧，也不曾在后台不安的徘徊。此时的吴映洁就像一个真正的皇后，端庄大方，母仪天下。

那天，当她在台上把最后一句台词说完，最后一幕落幕，所有人都来拥抱她，恭喜她，反而是她自己有些不知所措，不知道发生了什么事。导演远远地从台下走了上来，拍了拍吴映洁的肩，“做得好鬼鬼，明天就像这样表演就可以了。”

直到大家都嬉笑着奔往化妆间卸妆整理，站在台中央的吴映洁才终于回过神来。她成功了，虽然一波三折，历尽艰辛，但最终在明晚的正式舞台上，将会有一束光为她打亮，追踪着她的行动轨迹，专属于她一人。她成功了，她可以演话剧了。

她猛地抬起头，这种时候，当然要把好消息告诉白......她习惯性地看向台下偏僻无人的角落，张望许久才终于不得不承认，她刚刚实在是头脑不清，理智落跑。白敬亭怎么会现在在这呢，他肯定回北京了。

习惯实在是太可怕，刚刚一瞬间从心底产生的期盼与欣喜差点把她自己都骗了过去，让她以为白敬亭还像以前那样，躲在观众席里偷偷看她的表演，等表演结束就在她面前突然出现，笑着和她说“可以啊鬼鬼”。这样习惯性的期待，究竟要什么时候才会戒掉，吴映洁无暇去想，此时此刻她不能分心。


	8. Chapter 8

正式演出的夜晚很快到来，吴映洁站在后台的边缘，偷偷看着陆陆续续检票入场的观众。周五的夜晚是人们放松的好时机，而这场话剧有带着喜剧元素加持。她在人群中看到了小孩，穿着五颜六色的衣服，活蹦乱跳的牵着家长的手，兴高采烈喜出望外；看到了年老的好友，拄着拐杖  
互相搀扶，脸上带着笑意，仿佛抹去岁月在他们身上刻画的痕迹；最多的还是一对对的男女，或老夫老妻，温馨默契，或年轻靓丽，幸福甜蜜。

吴映洁站在背景屏的浓厚阴影里，借着遮蔽物肆意打量着每一个入场的来人，脑子里竟不自觉脑补出了相应的剧情。穿着白衬衣和西装的一对中年夫妇刚下班过来，带着结束了一周疲惫的轻松，拎着公文包的手甚至前后摇摆，像是刚吃到糖了的小孩，讨论着晚上宵夜吃什么好。看台上有两个穿着校服的国中生，青梅竹马吧？男生稚气未脱，却学着大人的样子绅士地帮女孩开门和找座位，希望给让自己春心萌动的她一个美好的夜晚。

芸芸众生的日常生活又何尝不是一出出24小时上演的话剧。

吴映洁的眼睛因为长时间阅读剧本而有些干涩，那么我呢？她缓缓闭上了的眼睛。我和白敬亭那被迫中场暂停的话剧，是否还有重新开幕之时？她承认自己现在有可笑的痴想，万一白敬亭会来看自己的第一场演出呢？毕竟自己昨天发了消息，他还回复了“知道了”。

“知道了”的意思是“知道了，我会去看”，还是就仅仅是“知道了”，吴映洁无从得知，可在她心里，更希望是前者。她不敢再过多询问确切的答案，不敢问他到底会不会来，毕竟仅仅是和他说一声自己将要上台了，就已经打破了她“不再联系”的约定。

白敬亭曾是吴映洁在不确定的人生中为数不多的肯定，是所有缥缈虚妄景象里的灯塔，只要有他在，吴映洁就不会感到害怕。可如今常年不灭的灯塔也在不知不觉中悄然熄灭，在如潮水般袭来往复不断的恐惧里，吴映洁觉得自己像是风雨飘摇的浮萍。

“各位嘉宾晚安，欢迎您莅临台北市立文化中心观赏今天的演出。在节目开始之前，表演组特别声明，请允许我们向448,额，9，额456岁的莎士比亚先生致歉，今晚演出正确的剧名应该是哈姆雷特，欢迎观赏——”

熟悉的开场白在宽阔的演出厅响起，产生阵阵回音。演出正式开始了。

“吴映洁！候场了！”场务在呼唤她。

“好。”

吴映洁在走之前，最后一次回头望了望演艺厅的大门，正巧看到大门在她眼前缓缓合上。或许是自己看漏了，他也许就在场内某个座位上坐着也说不定。吴映洁，不要想了，放手去吧，把你所有的成果都毫无保留地展现出来。

她提着裙子，抬着高傲地头颅，走向了台上一片灯火辉煌。

演出大获成功，当最后全体人员上台谢幕鞠躬的时候，现场全体起立鼓掌，感谢他们所带来的快乐，感谢他们营造出的一个令人愉悦的周五夜晚。吴映洁的视线在人群中搜索，这边没有，这边也没有，观众席里面无一人像他。

当她接过某个工作人员捧上来的花束，跟在其他演员身后退场时，她终于不得不承认，白敬亭真的没来。不知为何当她确认了这一点之后，心里反而松了一口气。这才是理所当然的发展，故事应该有的正确走向。她如往常一般卸妆，下班，连阿先都看不出异常。

几次巡演之间间隔较长，这给了吴映洁不断进步不断强化的时间。当最后一场表演来临的当天，甚至连导演都对她的表演赞不绝口。“鬼鬼，我真的没看错你，没有换掉你真的是我关于这场话剧做过的最正确的选择。”

吴映洁笑了，打趣道：“导演，这些话还是留着今天的表演结束之后再说吧。我这个人不怎么禁得住夸。”

十二月底的嘉义已凉风瑟瑟，可剧场里却温暖如春。这一次的演艺厅比之前的都要大，金色红色搭配的装潢大气又辉煌，仿佛真的身处于高堂宫殿之上。在这里完成最后一场表演，似乎该是没有遗憾的。吴映洁站在大门口外的台阶上，望向远方。表演场所地处郊外，而现在离正式表演还有五个小时，此时没有长枪短炮蜂拥而至的记者，更没有熙熙攘攘前来观看的人群。

吴映洁披了毯子在风中伫立，行道树枯黄的叶子在凉风扫过后飘落一地。心里好像有一个空洞，不慎也让这风进了去，呼呼地刮着，临近冬天的风，虽不至于刺骨，但也凉气袭人。她站了许久，直到双腿麻木，才转身回去。

在今晚的舞台上，吴映洁在台上说完她的最后一句台词：“这酒，我替你喝下。”，说完后转身倒在了舞台上。这是她作为皇后最后的戏份，演一个因喝了毒酒而永远睡了的死人。吴映洁闭着眼睛，似乎周围的嘈杂都与她无关。后续的剧情还在台上嬉闹地表演着，而她，像是真的睡了，进入了空灵的梦境。

这次是最后一场，来的人格外的多。吴映洁本以为自己不会哭的，可当最后谢幕的时候，望着台下黑压压地站起来欢呼的人群，她还是忍不住落下了泪。都怪这聚光灯过于刺眼了。找到了可以流泪的借口，她更加放任自己的泪水汹涌而下。

与她相关的所有话剧似乎都在今天走到了尽头。猩红的幕布在眼前徐徐拉上，台下人群的鼓掌欢呼像是慢动作无声电影，消失在了她的视野中。莎姆雷特在今天谢幕，从今往后，她也要尽力去习惯身边没有白敬亭的生活。梦，该醒了。

结束了庆功宴，吴映洁坐在保姆车上，抬头望向窗外的天。今晚的夜空没有云，月亮很明亮。在这样的夜晚入睡，说不定可以一夜无梦。可当她拖着疲惫的身躯来到家楼下，却看到了那个高挑的身影。这是另一个梦吗？吴映洁怀疑自己由于劳累过度而分不清梦境和现实，直到她颤抖的手触碰到了那人的胸膛，感受到了指尖的温热和柔软触感，她才确信，这不是做梦，白敬亭真的现在在眼前。


	9. Chapter 9

吴映洁没有开口，她在等。可等到白敬亭开口说出第一句话，她却哭泣地无法抬起头好好地直视他。

“鬼鬼，做得好，最后一场表现，比之前的每一场都好。”

“你骗人！你根本就没有来看我的演出。”吴映洁捂着脸抽抽搭搭。

“我去了，而且每一场都还给你送花了，是你没有认出我。”

送花？一瞬间每一场送花工作人员的形象突然出现在了吴映洁的脑海，一袭黑衣，带着口罩。是啊，自己只顾着在人群中寻找他的身影，却忽略了曾经每一场离她最近的人。在她不知道的时候，白敬亭已经悄悄地走近了她的身边。

“你为什么不和我说！”吴映洁委屈更甚，语气里都带着泪。

“我怕影响你。”

“那你现在就不怕影响我吗，我都做好了以后再也见不到你的心理准备。呜呜呜呜......”

白敬亭心疼的走上前，把她抱在怀里。“别哭了别哭了，我这不就是来道歉的吗？”

吴映洁抹着泪不住地吸鼻子：“那你说。”

白敬亭在她的耳边开口，低沉的嗓音清晰的传入她的耳中。

“我曾抱怨上天不公，为何让你忘掉所有回忆只留我一人在过去徘徊，却没想过这对于我来说也是一种莫大的恩赐。是你愿意依赖我，才会有最开始的电话，在我记得你的喜好的同时，你也在手机里面留有爱我的线索。我们之间从来不存在什么虚情假意，这一切的一切都是我们两情相悦的证明。”

“所以，我要向你道歉，对不起鬼鬼，是我不该离开你。”

吴映洁抬起头，眼睛里还有着残余的泪花，在路灯暖黄灯光的照耀下在眼中闪亮。“还有呢？”

白敬亭轻轻笑着，“还有，既然上天给了这么大的一个机会。我不得不尝试把握这次机会，向你提议，吴映洁，无论是穿越还是失忆都好，我们，重新开始吧。”

吴映洁抽泣着不做声。

“你不回答我，我就当你答应了？”

“不行！”吴映洁噘着嘴一把把白敬亭推开，“你要等我的回答。”

“好，我等。”白敬亭舔了舔有些干涩的嘴唇，紧张的等待她的答案。

“我......我选择接受你的提议。”

夜晚的寒风无止境地吹刮，可路灯下紧紧相拥的两人筑成的坚固壁垒隔绝了一切萧瑟。再次来到吴映洁的家中，曾经冷漠的黑白灰在白敬亭的眼中似乎也充满了颜色，带着甜蜜的温馨。他们窝在沙发上，似乎唯有拥吻，才足以交付双方满腔的赤忱爱意。白敬亭的动作温柔而热烈，轻柔地吻落在吴映洁柔软细嫩的唇间，留下轻轻点点的灼热，却不及他心中温度的万分之一。

当两人分开时，吴映洁终于不再流泪。她从口袋中拿出手机，“白敬亭，你知不知道你有多傻。”

“我知道，但是还请鬼鬼大人明示。”白敬亭从背后搂着女孩，将下巴搁在她的肩膀上，被吴映洁鬓角的头发摩擦得脖子发痒也不愿分离。

“你知不知道2020年的我有多喜欢你？你看2020年的我的手机壁纸到底是什么。”

吴映洁打开手机相册，找到那张被作为壁纸的全黑图片，依次点击“编辑”、“复原”。一张黑色8号台球图案出现在了手机屏幕上。2020年的吴映洁究竟是抱着怎样的心情，将这图片放大再放大，直到看不出图案只剩一片黑色？白敬亭不得而知，可唯有这样隐藏自己的心意才敢将代表白敬亭的符号设为壁纸的举动，让他心疼不已。

事到如今，白敬亭才深觉自己真的是太傻太傻了，她还爱你这件事直到现在才弄明白。所幸，真实也好，虚妄也罢，他终究是找回了他丢失已久的梦。那么无论此时是梦境，还是梦醒，他都不会再放手让她离去。即使是坠入万丈深渊，他也坚信在深渊之下，还有前程万里。

曾经让他们深陷其中的梦，确实该醒了。再美好的梦境若是沉湎其中，便无法再清醒。醒过来吧，不必害怕梦醒之后的遭遇，梦醒时分，不过是真实而真挚的生活，或许美好得不输梦境。

END


End file.
